Falling in Love at a Coffee Shop
by okaie
Summary: A moment in an old coffee shop.


**Falling in Love at a Coffee Shop**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phil of the Future, do I? Oh well, it was a nice dream. ;) Oh… and I don't own this lovely song either, Landon Pigg has got this one.**

**Happy Valentine's Day! For my Valentine. ♥  
Hope you enjoy this! Review please!**

My fingers curl around the steaming mug, and I slowly, absentmindedly, bring the cup to my lips, never looking down, barely feeling the hot liquid trickle through my lips, down my throat. I feel a burning sensation within me, but not because of the warm drink grasped lightly in my hand. I giggle softly, almost inwardly, but I can't keep it inside as a soft smile escapes, tugging at the corners of my lips into a bigger smile. I can't keep my eyes off of him.

_I think that possibly, maybe I'm falling for you  
Yes there's a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you.  
I've seen the paths that your eyes wander down  
I want to come too_

I sigh happily, and my cup comes crashing down with a clunk, it's contents freeing themselves on the small, weathered table. I had forgotten it was there. No harm done. My cheeks blush rouge as he laughs at me with twinkling eyes and my cheeks grow warmer still as I study his warm eyes, wanting to be on the path his eyes follow. But he's looking at me. Unbelievably, he's looking at me. Another dopey smile spreads across my face as I bask in his presence.

_I think that possibly, maybe I'm falling for you_

His hand falls onto mine, his fingers gently weaving themselves through my own. My heart beats erratically.

I think I'm falling for you…

_No one understands me quite like you do  
Through all of the shadowy corners of me_

He smiles a devilish grin, his free hand snaking to his back pocket. My eyes widen with surprise as the blue handheld device I've come to love flashes before my eyes; the Wzrd. "Shh…" he coos mischievously. Subconsciously, I nod, entranced with his actions.

He hides the device beneath the worn wooden table, next to our entwined hands and leans across as I lean forward. His breath softly hits my face, and my heart flutters. "Shh…" he murmurs into my ear. He pulls away, winking, and I grin, my eyes trailing down shyly onto the shabby table. Clean; it's clean, free of the spilled drink.

I bite my lip delicately, a warm tingle flowing through my veins as he rubs caring circles into my palm. He's always taking care of me; always, tirelessly, happily, always there, even when he's right, even when I'm grumpy, even when I sob… always.

_I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop  
I love so much  
All of the while I never knew  
I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop  
I love so much  
All of the while I never knew_

He draws his hand back out of his pocket, and grips his own cup, holding it out to me, to give to me. "Take it…" he whispers, always the chivalrous gentlemen, "I want you to have it."

My lips purse together contently at his words, but I shake my head slightly. The coffee here was never much good anyway. But, I never did come for the coffee.

_I think that possibly, maybe I'm falling for you  
Yes there's a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you.  
I've seen the waters that make your eyes shine  
Now I'm shining too_

The cup clinks onto the table softly, and he smiles his crooked grin, and reaches forward, catching a silky strand of my blonde hair in between his fingers, letting it bask in the setting sun streaming through the window. "You're so beautiful," he breathes. But he's more beautiful as he shines, his eyes glowing. I look down, flustered, and I know that now I'm shining too.

_Because, oh because  
I've fallen quite hard over you_

He tucks the strand of hair behind my ear lovingly, his fingers sliding gently down my ear. I shiver slightly, and he smiles, enjoying the effect he has on me.

His fingers trail down to my chin as he raises it slightly, gently pulling it forward as my eyes flutter shut. And, then, his lips touch mine.

As his roams the depths of my mouth, my lips silently word to him, "I've fallen quite hard over you."

_If I didn't know you, I'd rather not know  
If I couldn't have you, I'd rather be alone_

My hand rests on his face, feeling every contour of his cheek to remember. I lean in closer, inhaling in his scent, imprinting it into my memory, just before pulling away, still inches from his face, breathless.

Now, I can't imagine life without him… life without his smile, his voice, his eyes, his hands, his smell, his care. Life without knowing him, I'd rather not know.

And if I wasn't the one for him… well, all I know is he's the one for me. The only one. If I couldn't have him, I'd rather be alone, and my heart will still forever belong to him.

_I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop  
I love so much  
All of the while I never knew  
I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop  
I love so much  
All of the while, I never knew_

His fingers slowly slide down my face, dropping down to possess my other, unclaimed hand. Our fingers laced together as I smiled radiantly, and he smiled back. He raises our twined fingers, pressing them against his lips. And so I fall harder.

I know why I love this old coffee shop…

_All of the while, all of the while  
It was you_

Secretively, I lean forward, pouring out the secret of my heart, knowing that all my reasons were because, "I love you…"

**So… I'm really sorry for not being active in the Phil of the Future world for a long time. Sorry, sorry, sorry, just please don't send a mob after me if you're upset. There have been a lot of stories I have meant to review and couldn't find the time, stories I meant to write, and never did, like "Something Special…" which led to the hiatus. But… I'm trying to catch up to those reviews now, and with the free time I seem to have found today, I decided to write this little one-shot that's been in my head for a bit, which I hope you like. And sorry for this long note, which most of you probably don't care much about. But review please! I love those things… **


End file.
